Metal anchors for underpinning are commonly used in constructions requiring excavations deeper than 2 meters. These metal anchors comprise an anchor-bar which is embedded into the ground until it reaches the required depth. Upon reaching the calculated length, the anchorage takes place in the land and traction is exerted along the bar until it reaches the pre-set load or work load.
At last, and upon conclusion of the work or service period, these anchors permit the withdrawal of all bars and binding elements. This withdrawal helps to avoid the invasion and permanent obstruction caused by the anchor element in adjacent land and, therefore, helps to avoid any claims from the municipality or from neighbors.
To the date hereof, anchorages commonly used are “partially recoverable” since the anchorage head is left inside the land and cannot be recovered once it has served its purpose.
In order to solve these inconveniencies, this invention provides an original anchorage system that offers the following advantages:
This system enables full recovery of the anchor; therefore, the anchor neither invades nor obstructs neighbor and adjacent properties on a permanent basis and problems from an actual and legal standpoint are avoided.
It is inexpensive and it can quickly be placed and recovered.
It can be manufactured and installed at a very competitive price.
As it is easily recovered and reusable, costs are significantly reduced.